


Summer Heat

by ElizaWIP (Eliza)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/ElizaWIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summertime and the livin' is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't promise to finish, or even add on to this, but there is enough of a story that I want it in the archive.
> 
> If it is ever finished, it will go into the main collection.
> 
> Unbetaed

Ginji glanced again at Ban in animated conversation at the other end of the block and went back to gazing longingly at a tiny patch of shade near by. 

It was hot. Really hot. 

If they got a client, Ban would be in a good mood. If they didn’t.... Ginji decided to risk it. He sat down on the concrete, leaning against the slightly cooler wall and fanned himself with the rest of his flyers. He complained when Ban dragged him out in the winter, but that was more for Ban’s sake; Ginji had ways of keeping warm. Keeping cool was another issue.

“Come on.”

The sound of Ban’s voice so close startled Ginji’s eyes open. More so because he didn’t remember closing them. Ban just smiled a little as Ginji jumped to his feet, then turned to walk down the street. Ginji enjoyed walking behind Ban almost any time, but in this heat, Ban seemed to come alive. Not that he wasn’t usually energetic, but now it was continuous, easy. He flowed. Like warm syrup. Whereas Ginji felt like a half melted ice cream cone, drippy and goopy.

“What’s that look on your face?!” 

“Huh?” 

Ban stared at Ginji over his glasses. Stared, not glared – Ban _was_ in a good mood. And then he smirked. Knowingly. Hot Ban on a hot day being all...hot. This Ginji could deal with. 

They has stopped at the entrance to the park. Which meant they had passed the car. “Ban-chan, are we meeting a client here?” Ginji asked, as they started down the path toward the pond.

“Eventually.”

“Shouldn’t we be heading to the Honkey Tonk then?” To cool off in air conditioned comfort, Ginji’s thought finished, cursing himself as he remembered that Ban’s edges always came back in the artificial chill. That he did not want. He was grateful that Ban seemed to ignore the question and Ginji followed in careful silence until they arrived at the fountain at the end of the reflecting pool. 

“The Honkey Tonk?” Ban picked up the conversation, wearing his most innocent expression. “You don’t like it here?” He leaned against the basin of the fountain, running his fingertips through the water. The mist made his shirt transparent and his hair hug closer to his head. Ban’s fingers left the water to play at the buttons of his shirt.

“No, this is good.”

Ban smiled, teeth and eyes sparkling like the sunlight on the dancing water. He kept unbuttoning his shirt as he took the few short steps to stand in front of Ginji. Yes, Ginji was definitely melting. 

“You’re looking over-heated, Ginji.”

Ginji nodded and leaned toward Ban. Who side stepped him and pushed him toward the fountain. “Cool off,” Ban said, laughing. “Soak your head or whatever you need to do to keep from bursting into flames.”

Catching himself on the edge of the basin, Ginji looked back just in time to see Ban strip off the white over-shirt and drape it over a bench placed well off the path. Then he sat down in a near by patch of sunlight and stretched out on the grass. Still smiling. 

Something had put Ban in a really, really good mood. The prospect of a client wouldn’t usually make him this content, but Ginji wasn’t about to risk breaking it by asking too many questions. Ban would tell him in time. Until then, Ginji planned on enjoying it. Him. 

Ginji almost drowned himself by smiling with his face in the main spout of the fountain. 

He shook his head like a dog, imagining the water drops were sparks, leaking away some of his internal heat. It seemed to work. After stripping off his soggy t-shirt, he felt pretty much human again. He dunked it in the fountain and squeezed it out before spreading it beside Ban’s on the bench. As he went to settle down on the grass, Ban stopped him and patted the grass on his other side. In the shade. 

“Ban-chan!” Ginji’s heart felt too tight in his chest.

“Just sit down, Ginji!” So he did, close enough to hear the under the breath, “Idiot,” as well as the smile in Ban’s voice. 

It was a nice day away from the heat of the concrete, the smell of the traffic and the weight of the sun. And it was very tempting to lay down in the grass beside Ban. Too tempting. Ginji braced his arms behind him and settled down to watch the fountain and wait for Ban to tell him when their client should be arriving.

At first he mistook the tickle for grass shifting over his fingers but then it moved with purpose over his hand and up his wrist. Ginji turned his head enough to see Ban’s face. Damn his glasses! But the small curve of his lips told enough of the story as did the fingertips tracing the curve of his shoulder. The touch became firmer, more of a caress as Ban smoothed over the bunched muscles of Ginji’s upper back then back to the teasing brushes as he moved down Ginji’s spine. The back of Ban’s fingers slid over his ribs and the side of his chest before Ban paused again on Ginji’s shoulder. The whole time Ginji hadn’t taken his eyes from Ban’s face and he was certain Ban was watching him from behind the glasses. He felt was if he was in one of Ban’s dreams, any movement, any moment the spell would break.

“They call this time of day the golden hour,” Ban purred and tugged, lightly, at Ginji’s hair. 

It was the return of heat that broke the spell. This kind didn’t melt him, it turned him molten. Two very different things. “Ban-chan, we’re in the park.”

“Yes, we are.”

“We are meeting a client.”

“At sunset.” Which would be in about another hour.

Ginji pivoted on his hip, stretching out beside Ban, over Ban. The hand playing with the ends of his hair moved to cup his skull, removing any thought of not kissing Ban. Not that there was one to remove with Ban surging up to meet him and leading him slowly back onto the grass. The kisses were like the day, languid and hot and seemed to last forever. Ban never seemed to stop moving, his hands, his body, his mouth. And just like the day, it over heated Ginji.

“Ban-chan,” Ginji panted against Ban’s shoulder while Ban worried Ginji’s ear with his teeth. “We’re in the park.”

“Yes. But you’ve heard of foreplay.”

Sure he’d heard of it, but since when had they ever bothered.... Ginji pushed himself up onto his hands and looked down at Ban. And removed Ban’s glasses so he could really see him. Ban just smirked back, obviously waiting for Ginji. To do what, Ginji wasn’t sure. So he did the obvious thing.

Knowing that Ban was anticipating more, promising more, Ginji felt sparks dancing under his skin and the kiss he gave Ban held the heat of those sparks, so very different from the heat of the day. 

“Ginji, slow down.”

Always willing to let Ban take the lead, Ginji slowed his fevered kisses to savouring licks all along the base of Ban’s throat. Ban pushed his hips up and Ginji responded, slowly, with rolling pressure of his thigh and of his cock dragging against Ban’s hip. Oh, the sparks again. So much for slow.

“Ginji” Ban’s voice held a gentle warning and his hands held Ginji’s hips, not hard enough to stop but so that movement took effort, concentration, made him slow down. It had also distracted him from his kisses, so when Ban’s mouth skimmed along his jaw, he shivered.

Then he stilled, made himself freeze so he could feel every touch Ban made, every kiss, every shift of skin. Every. Kiss. Ban wasn’t covering him in sparks, he was setting deep fires with soft, wet, slow kisses in random places – his throat, his collarbone, his chest over his heart.

“Ban....” Ginji shivered again.

“Open your eyes.”

Ginji complied just as Ban cupped his face. It startled him not to be overwhelmed by brilliant blue, but to be pulled into black only rimmed by the familiar colour. Ban’s lips were red. And there was a flush in his cheeks. And Ginji continued to fall, aided by the pressure of the hands on his face.

“Amazing,” Ban whispered just before their lips met.

When Ban was right, he was right. 

The kiss broke and Ginji found himself looking down at Ban again, a smile starting on those red lips. Which meant, another kiss....

“We’re out of time, Ginji.” Ban pushed himself up to sitting and then to standing as Ginji rose to his knees, reaching for him again.

“What? I was just getting the hang of this foreplay thing.” He was cut off by Ban’s hand back in his hair pulling his head back for a kiss more scorching than the surface of the sun. 

“Get dressed,” Ban said against Ginji’s lips. “Then we’ll get paid. And then we’ll find one of those frigid little rooms and we can continue under the covers.”

“I think we can turn off the air conditioning in those rooms, Ban-chan. I’d rather have you uncovered.” 

Ban kissed him again, hard, and stepped away. Ginji’s shirt hit his face before he could get his eyes to focus. He pulled it over his head; after barely half an hour in the sun it was only mostly dry.

“We’ll be meeting the client at the other end of the pond,” Ban said, slipping something back into his shirt pocket. “He’s anxious; he’ll probably be early. I didn’t want him interrupting anything important.” He smiled at Ginji over his glasses and Ginji felt his face heat. Along with the rest of him.

“Wait. Ban-chan!” Ban looked over his shoulder but didn’t slow his pace as Ginji ran to catch up. “Doesn’t that mean we have a job to do tonight.”

“It’s done.”

“Huh?”

Ban reached into his shirt and pulled out a PDA. “I remembered him from earlier in the afternoon, so while he was frantically offering me a very pleasant amount of money, I saw it in the planter behind the bench he had been sitting on. I accepted the job and had him meet me here.”

“Ban-chan.”

“Don’t give me that face, Ginji. It was a legitimate job, the price was at the client’s discretion, and he will get his property back. Everybody’s happy.”

“But Ban-chan...”

“You are happy, aren’t you, Ginji?” Ban whispered in his ear. 

“Not right now,” Ginji replied before dragging his lips down the side of Ban’s neck. Ban took a large step back, shook his head, and continued toward the far end of the reflecting pond. 

They didn’t have to wait more than five minutes before the frantic salaryman scurried up to them. Ban pulled out the PDA before being asked and seconds later Ginji was holding more cash than he’d seen in a long time. 

“Yes. Yes. Thank God!” was all the thank you and good bye they received as the salaryman scrolled though his files, almost falling into the pond in the process. 

“Are you happy now?” Ban purred, from behind him.

“Not yet.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Ban’s arms slid around Ginji’s waist, pulling him tight against Ban. Who was certainly happy. One of Ban’s hands slid up over his chest, the other brushed over the front of his shorts. Ginji pushed into the touch for a few seconds before dragging himself out of Ban’s grasp.

“Now you are.” Ban grinned and headed back toward the street, and their car, at a run. Ginji was very happy to be right behind him.

~~~

TBC???


End file.
